1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a freestanding force protection system that is supported on footed x-shaped posts. A horizontal member extends between adjacent x-shaped posts and a footed vertical support member can be installed on each horizontal member approximately midway between the adjacent x-shaped posts to provide additional support. Several wires or crash-rated safety cables extend horizontally and connect adjacent x-shaped posts along the length of the supporting structure. The horizontal members attach to the x-shaped posts with universal joints in the form of couplings that allow for both vertical and horizontal adjustment that allow the horizontal member to attach to the x-shaped posts at virtually any angle.
The improvement in the freestanding force protection system is the use of at least one freestanding structure arranged in parallel orientation with the addition of a retaining member filled with desired material located between the parallel structures such that the combination becomes a barrier for passage of various things, including but not limited to people, vehicles, projectiles, blast debris, water, wind, waves, etc. through the resulting force protection structure, thereby creating a retaining wall 200 that can be used as a perimeter security wall 200, a blast wall 200, a flood wall 200, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to construct a freestanding force protection system that can later be moved and reused in a different location and used in a different configuration. Also, it would be desirable if the materials used to construct the freestanding force protection structure where pieces that were easily transported using a truck or trailer and could be assembled and disassembled using a few simple tools.
The invention addresses these needs by providing a freestanding force protection system that does not require the digging of post holes and installing posts in the ground. Further the invention is constructed of readily available square tubing and a few connectors that attach together to construct a freestanding force protection system that can be made in almost any configuration and installed on almost any terrain. Because the invention is constructed in pieces, it can be disassembled, moved, reconfigured and reassembled multiple times without damage to the pieces.
Further, the freestanding force protection system is not as likely to serve as a ground for lightening strikes as would a fixture that had posts buried in the ground. This is particularly true when the feet of the invention are pretreated with a non-conductive plastic, rubber coating, or pads.
Still further, with only slight modification, the horizontal members of the freestanding force protection system can be used as a conduit for water so that the freestanding force protection system can additionally be used as a water or chemical sprinkler. And the horizontal members can be used as a conduit for security system wiring, lighting, communications, fiber optics, electrical wiring, cameras, environmental and identification monitoring devices, solar panels, radio frequency identification devices, sensors, etc.
Also, the freestanding force protection system is structurally strong so that it can be used to mount additional equipment on the freestanding force protection system, such as for example, environmental monitoring and identification management devices, lighting, alarm systems, communication or transmission antennas and devices, cameras, infrared and motion detection equipment, radio frequency identification equipment, fiber optics, solar panels, sensors, crash-rated safety cables, etc.
Because of the unique features of this freestanding force protection system and the easy and speed with which it can be constructed and deconstructed, the uses for the force protection system are numerous. These uses may include military, law enforcement, petroleum, chemical, electrical, utility, pipeline, industrial, government erosion control, border control, mining, expeditionary, agriculture, etc.
Further, it is desirable to have a retaining wall that can be constructed quickly, but that is strong and can prevent the passage of people, vehicles, projectiles, blast debris, water, wind, waves, etc. through the wall.
The invention addresses this problem by providing at least one freestanding structure that are constructed in accordance with the invention and that are arranged in parallel orientation. Then a retaining member is installed between the two parallel structures and a desired material is placed within the retaining member such that the combination becomes a barrier for passage of various things through the resulting structure. The resulting structure is a retaining wall that can be used as a perimeter security wall, a blast wall, a flood wall, erosion control, etc. The desired material that is placed within the retaining member is chosen specifically for the desired use for the retaining wall. Examples of materials that may be used within the retaining wall are sand, dirt, rock, other absorptive and adsorptive materials, etc.